The New Captain and the Disney Killer
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: My take on what I think will roughly happen in this season. This is my first fanfic so i'm new to this but I hope you enjoy it! The story starts of from where the season 2 finale finished. It based on all the spoilers that have been published so far. If you want to find out more you're going to have to go read it. Enjoy and please review!


BROOKLYN NINE –NINE

Chapter 1

We stood silently in the file room still in each other's arms. We kissed twice during the mission to keep our cover but this kiss was different. It wasn't between Johnny and Dora, it was between Jake and Amy. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he still felt the same way about me as I did about him. We were just standing looking into each other's eyes when suddenly Boyle shouted "Jake the new Captains here!" we didn't want to let go of each other but we had to go. When we walked out the room everyone was standing in front of the elevator, I and Jake joined them and in silence we waited for the door to open. It felt like we were waiting for hours when it was just a few seconds during those few seconds all I could think about was Jake and our kiss. Suddenly the elevator opened and inside stood a tall man in his forties with brown hair and brown eyes. His face was serious; he slowly walked out the elevator holding his hat underneath his arm. He stopped about a meter away from us. He looked at every single one of us and finally started talking, well actually shouting.

"My name is Captain Seth Dozerman. My motto is simple; efficiency, efficiency, efficiency and I need you morons to work harder than you have in your entire… I'm having a heart attack. Get back to work" as he shouted the last part he slowly fell to the ground. I think straight away everyone though he was crazy. Everyone walked away after he said get back to work at sat at their desk as I looked over at the new captain, he was slowly getting up and after he was up he walked over to his office and slammed the door and everyone definitely got a fright. I looked at Jake who was writing a note. I quickly looked away at my computer and a few second later I received that note. The note said "meet me in the break room in 5 minutes" as I finished reading the note I saw Jake get up and go over to the break room. I realised what he was doing, he didn't want anyone to get suspicious. I waited five minutes like Jake said but the five minutes seem to last forever. I thought about if it was possible for us to have a relationship and I thought about what that kiss meant but I couldn't focus. All I wanted to do was go and kiss Jake again.

I grabbed my cup and I walked over to the break room where Jake was patiently waiting. I closed the door behind me and sat down across from him. Straight away he started talking.

"I want us to date" I couldn't help but smile because that's also what I wanted and by my smile Jake knew that.

"Okay but we need to set some rules"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, you made me wait five minutes before I could come talk to you which means you want to try keep this a secret at least until we figure it out and to do that we need some rules" Jake knew I was right and he just nodded.

"Rule one: no kissing or flirting at work. We have to pretend to be friends just like we were before the mission"

"Okay rule two: you have to keep your hands of this" he said waving his hands up and down his body and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That means you're going to have to keep your hands of this" I did the same thing as Jake did and he also laughed.

"That going to pretty hard." I smiled and blushed a little and so did he.

"I can't really think of any another rules"

"I can't either"

"Great that's that then"

"Yeah" he got up and started walking towards the door, when he suddenly stopped.

"Hey, um do you want to go out on a date tonight?" I could see he was very nervous whilst asking that question. I smiled.

"Yeah that be great" I could see that he was relived after I answered which made him smile.

"Great I'll pick you up at 8" he said smiling and went back to his desk. I couldn't help but smile. Finally we were getting our first date. I wouldn't really count the one after the bet although I did enjoy the last part of it. I sat in the break room for a few minutes and then I went back to my desk and I started working. About an hour went by and the one hour felt like a million hours.

Chapter 2

The precinct was basically silent with a few phone calls every now and then. I saw Boyle get up at walk by Jake's desk but something made him go back a step.

"Bouche Manger, oh small plates, no free soda refills. Jakey's going on a date!" Boyle quickly ran up behind me. "Are you going on a date with Amy?"

"What? No why?" Jake quickly answered

"Ah because you guys just kissed on that mission" Boyle said with a duh tone

"Charles we just kissed because we were undercover. That's it"

"Yeah it didn't mean anything" I said after Jake

"Not that it's any of your business Boyle but the person that I'm taking on a date is a girl from the gym"

"What? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about her? Or that you go to the gym. Jake avoid the weights nobody wants you turning into another Terry. Ugh"

"Hey! People like the way that I look" Terry quickly answered

"Sure they do big guy" Boyle answered with a laugh and walked away. I looked at Jake and Jake looked at me, I smiled and got back to work. I could feel that he was still looking at me for about a minute.

It was finally time to go home. I and Jake walked out together. I managed to put my coat on just before we walked out into the cold night. Our cars were parked beside each other about a block away from the precinct because there were no parking spaces left in front of the precinct which wasn't a surprise. We slowly walked together laughing at talking. When we finally got to our cars Jake opened the door to my car for me and gave me a quick kiss which I very much enjoyed and reminded me to be ready for eight. I looked at my watch and it was half six so I had to quickly get home if I was to be ready for eight. I drove away and he drove away straight after me.

When I got home it was quarter to seven. I took a quick shower found a nice red dress and some heels. I got changed and done my hair and make-up. Just as I was adding the final touches my doorbell rang, I looked at my clock. It was exactly eight. He was on time for once.

I had butterflies in my stomach but I knew this was going to be a good night. I opened the door and in front of me was Jake Peralta in a real black suit with a light blue shirt holding a rose the colour of my dress. He handed me the rose and said "Wow… you look beautiful"

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" I said smiling. I motioned him to come in while I put the rose in some water.

"We have a reservation at half eight"

"At Bouche Manger?" I said walking over to him.

"Yes, at Bouche Manger. Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise but Boyle is just so nosey" I laughed.

"It's okay and yeah he is very nosey. Should we go?"

"Yup" he said smiling.

We went over to his old but pretty nice Mustang. He opened the door for me and he even cleaned his car which I have never seen him do before.

It took us about 15 minutes to get there. During the car ride we talked and laughed, he also occasionally got some road rage but this after all is New York, you can't avoid it. Once we arrived Jake parked the car in front of the restaurant. When we walked in I was amazed the restaurant looked amazing. We got a nice quiet table in the corner. We were in the restaurant for over 4 hours. The food was amazing and we had an amazing time. We talked about basically everything; us, the food, the new captain. It was a great night. Afterwards Jake drove me home at walked me right up to my apartment door.

"Thanks Jake, I had a great night"

"Yeah so did I" I opened the door to my apartment and walked in, I turned around and I leaned against the door. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure" I smiled. I loved spending time with him. I completely forgot about everything that was happening around me when I was with him and I loved it.

"Sit down, make yourself at home." I walked towards the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah a beer would be great" I grabbed to beers and I sat down beside him on the couch.

"Thanks. So um do you want to do this again sometime?"

"Yeah that would be nice" we both put our beers on the table at the same time and we both looked into each other's eyes and he finally leaned into kiss me. We started making out and the next thing I know we were in my bed taking our clothes off.

Chapter 3

It was 6.30am when my alarm went off. I was already awake and so was Jake. Let's just say we didn't get any sleep last night but it is a Friday and we have to go to work. I turned over and turned off my alarm. We are both extremely tired and we both didn't want to get up. I turned back to Jake and snuggled back into him. He lightly kissed my forehead and said "How about we both take the day off?"

"That totally wouldn't look suspicious" I said sarcastically "Jake I'd love to take the day off and spend it with you but one we work with a bunch of great detectives, two there is a new captain and it wouldn't be good if we didn't come in to work today and three…I can't think of a third reason"

"Amy Santiago you're always able to think of a third reason."

"I know right" we both laughed and we decided to get up even though Jake made some pretty convincing reasons to stay in bed and tried his best to keep me in bed by not letting go of me. Once I managed to get out I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I heard Jake also get out of bed and go into the kitchen. When I got out the shower I could smell and hear Jake frying something in the kitchen. I dried my hair, got dressed and I walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table where there was coffee and pancakes waiting for me.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I never knew you could cook"

"That because I can't, there are like 3 things I can actually make without burning down my apartment" I laughed and started eating.

"These are so good!"

"I know, I know"

"Are you not having some?"

"I already have, I quickly ate some because I need to go to my apartment and get changed" he got up, put his coffee mug into the sink and gave me a kiss.

"Enjoy the pancakes. I shall see you later at the precinct. I'll bring lots of caffeine" I smiled and he left.

I arrived at the precinct on time as always and Jake was late, as always. He arrived at about quarter past 8 and as soon as he arrived the captain called us in for a meeting. Everyone went into the briefing room. Jake and I sat next to each other and then the Captain started speaking.

"Okay you morons I have 5 cases. Peralta and Santiago this is your case." He chucked two files our way and we both managed to catch them. "I want updates on this case, it's a pretty difficult one" he handed out the rest of the files and then made me and Jake stay behind. "Right you idiots. You haven't looked at your files yet so I'm going to tell you what this case is about." After he said that he paused at didn't talk for at least a minute. "Okay where was I? Right it's a serial killer case. Have fun kids." And straight after he said that he just walked away.

"Umm he's crazy" I said after he walked away.

"Yeah you're definitely right about that" we walked back to our desks and started to read the files we got, after we read the one that was handed to us by the Captain we swapped. We decided to go work in the briefing room because it had a spare whiteboard. We started sticking up photos and writing down info about our victims. There were two victims, both women in their early twenties. The killer dressed them up in princess costumes. The women were both killed with some sort of poison that the crime lab hasn't been able to identify yet and the women haven't been identified yet either.

"Basically we have nothing" I said trying to find some sort of clue and fight the tiredness I was feeling. "I know" Jake was doing the same.

"You know what I need some coffee, I'm going to go get some and by the looks of it you need some too, am I right?"

"Yeah you are, thanks" Jake grabbed his jacket and wallet and went out to buy some coffee. Meanwhile I was still trying to work on the case. I was looking over the files again when Rosa came in and started looking at the photos of the victims.

"Wow, nice. How come you and Peralta always get the best cases?" I could barely hear what she was saying because she was so close to the board looking at the photos and admiring them which was pretty creepy. "We might get the coolest cases but we also get the hardest cases, we have absolutely nothing" I said still reading the files. "You'll find something." She said still looking at the photos and then she walked out. I found nothing in the files so I decided to have a closer look at the victims. I decided to look at the photos from the first victim first. She was dressed as Belle. She wore a yellow dress just like the one Belle wore in the movie when she danced with the Beast. She was placed on a bench in central park. Everything looked perfect, her hair, her make-up and her dress. Even her shoes fitted perfectly from the looks of it. That tells me the killer is a perfectionist and must take a lot of time to dress the victims. Just as I was about to look at the photos of the second victim Jake came in with two large cups of coffee.

"Hey you got anything?" he said whilst handing me the hot cup.

"Thanks and yeah the killer is a perfectionist and must have a lot of time to dress and stage the victims. Look at the first victim. Everything is perfect, even her shoes fit perfectly by the looks of it."

"Yeah, what about the second victim?"

"I haven't had a chance to look at her yet"

"Okay let's do that now"

We both took a closer look at the second victim. This time the victim was dressed as snow white. She was placed on a bench in a quiet neighbourhood.

"The make-up seems to be rushed a little bit; the killer must have been interrupted by something or someone."

"Yeah but apart from that everything is perfect" I nodded in agreement. I took a big sip of the coffee. It felt so good; I could already feel the caffeine working. We sat working on the case for the full day and about 6pm we gave up and we decided to go home and get some sleep but just as we were about to leave the new Captain jamp in front of us and screamed. It gave me and Jake such a fright that we both jumped. "Where on earth do you two morons think you're going?! Huh?!"

"Home" Jake said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE EVERY COP IN THIS PRECINCT ISN'T GOING HOME UNTIL 9PM! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes Captain" we quickly said and walked to our desks. Jake and I weren't the only ones about to leave, Rosa had started getting her stuff together and Boyle was basically right behind us. But the Captain sets the rules. These were going to be extremely long three hours. Me and Jake went back into the briefing room and tried to do some more work but we were both so tried that we couldn't even think straight.

"Hey you wanna go into the file room at start making out?"

"Seriously? Rule number one…"

"Oh come on we have to break some rules" I rolled my eyes and got back to thinking about the case. Then it finally hit me. "Wait, I think I've seen a case like this before" I started thinking about all my cases and trying hard to remember the case.

"What?"

"Yeah a few years ago there was a young woman killed and she was dressed as a princess it was only her that was killed and we never caught the murderer. We didn't even have a suspect, come one we need to find those files" I got up from my chair and ran to the files room and Jake was right behind me. "Wait is this a cover up. Are we actually going to make out?" I complete ignored what he said and I started looking for the files "I can't remember how long ago I worked the case but I can remember I worked it with Detective Beckett." After Jake realised this wasn't a cover up he started looking and after about an hour of looking we finally found them. "I've found them"

"Great, it should just be one box" we took the box through to the briefing room and started looking for some clues. I worked this case about 3 years ago. A young woman in her twenties was killed and was found on a park bench dressed as Jasmine, the killer was also a perfectionist but they didn't kill again until now. Something or someone must have stopped them but we didn't know what. The three hours ended up going extremely fast but we still had nothing.

We decided not to stay any later because we were both about to collapse. We walked out together and we could barely talk we were that tired. Jake decided that it was better if we shared a cab home because it was way too dangerous to drive like this. I thought it was a great idea; I was too tired to drive anyway. I was dropped off first I gave Jake a goodnights kiss, paid for the cab and went into my apartment. I went to bed and collapsed on the pillow that Jake slept, well laid on last night and it still smelt of his cologne.

Chapter 4

I woke still feeling a little bit tired but I was definitely glad I got some sleep. I got up and went to work and I was obviously on time and Jake was obviously late. While I was waiting on him I worked on our case. Just as Jake got in a got a phone call from the crime lab and the ME that they have the full reports ready and that they have found a few interesting things. "Hey don't take your jacket off yet, the ME and the crime lab have just called and they have a few interesting things for us"

"Okay lets go then" I grabbed my jacket and we went. After we walked about a block away from the precinct Jake said "You know what I haven't given you a morning kiss"

"Really?" he made sure no one form the precinct was around and he pulled me closer. I put my hands on his chest and his hands were around my hips and we both slowly leaned in and kissed slowly and passionately. My hands worked their way up to his soft face and eventually we had to pull away so that we could breathe again.

We finally got to the ME's office where she gave us the crime labs report and her report but she didn't tell us anything and told us not to read the reports until we get back to the precinct.

We didn't open the files during the drive back to the precinct, we both wondered about why she didn't want us to open them but we couldn't figure it. When we got to the precinct we ran in and ran to the briefing room where we finally opened the files. The files told us what poison was used and that it killed the victims fast and pain free which is strange as most killer like to cause pains to their victims which means the probably weren't doing this because they enjoy it. They also found the same fresh flower in the women's hair. That was his or hers signature.

"Our killer likes flowers how nice" Jake said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Our killer could be a florist"

"Yeah, I'll search up flowers shops within a 5 km radius from the crime scenes"

Whilst Jake was typing I continued reading, yesterday I phone the crime lab and asked them to compare make-up samples and material samples from the case I worked three years ago. They're a match; the same killer killed the three women.

"They're a match; the same person killed all three victims"

"There is over 10 florist shops within that radius" I was just about to say something when my phone rang.

"Detective Santiago, okay we'll be right there. There's been another murder"

Whenever you have a murder case you try to ask as fast as possible to avoid any more people being killed but it's not always possible.

After about half an hour we got to the crime scene. The victim was dressed as Cinderella and again was placed on a park bench.

"Everything is perfect again." Jake turned around to one of the men from CSU and asked

"Have you found any evidence that could help us?"

"Yeah, instead of there being a flower in the victims hair, there was a bouquet in front of her."

"The killer is a florist"

"Let's go back to the precinct and see if there are any flower shops on between the four crime scenes. " I nodded in agreement and we made our way back to the precinct.

When we got back to the precinct we started looking straight away.

"Okay there are three flower shops in between the crime scenes"

"Great let's go check them out." Just as we were about to walk out the Captain stopped us.

"And where exactly do you two idiots think you're going?"

"We have a new lead" we both quickly said at the same time.

"Well Peralta you are staying here and you're going to catch me up on the case." Then he came far too close to me and said "You can go and check out whatever you've found. GO!" I quickly ran around him to the elevator and went in. Before the door closed I could see Jake was not happy about what he had to do.

I decided to go to the flower shop that was nearly in the middle of all four crime scenes. After 45 minutes and at least 4 traffic jams I finally made it to the flower shop. The shop looked small and old from the outside. I decided that I was going to go undercover for this. When I walked into the shop a strong smell from the flowers hit me. The flowers were beautiful and the shop was bigger than I first thought. I went over to the counter but there was no one there but I noticed there was a small bell so I rang it. After about a minute a women roughly in her thirties with blonde hair appeared.

"Hello how can I help you?" I decided to ask her for the flowers we found at the scene.

"Hi, I'm looking for some lovely amaryllis do you have any?"

"I do indeed, how many would you like?"

"Just a small bouquet would be great" she went and found the flowers then came back to the counter. "There we go I'll just wrap them up nicely for you" she went behind the counter and started wrapping the flowers. "So what do you do?"

"Um I'm an actress in a theatre" I could not think of anything else that could possible provoke her if she was the killer.

"Oh that nice, I'm just going to grab some more ribbon you wait here" I waited at the counter looking at the flowers when suddenly I felt a piercing pain at the back of my head. I fell to the ground; I could feel myself slowly falling unconscious.

Chapter 5

Meanwhile at the precinct…

"Okay you moron go help your partner" He's really crazy. I walked out of his office and went over to my desk. I grabbed my phone and phoned Amy. It rang for a minute nothing. I tried again. Still nothing. Maybe she left her phone in the car. I'll try again later but I'm going to go to go the one of the flower shops anyway. I was just about to leave when I heard Boyle shout my name.

"Hey Jakey, have you heard from Amy. She's been away for about two hours now and I need her to sign this file."

"No she's not answering her phone…wait she's been away for two hours?"

"Yeah anyway it doesn't matter bye"

"Huh" that doesn't sound good. Damn. She probably decided to go undercover. I tried phoning her again, five times to be exact. Still nothing. I ran over to my computer and had a look at the flower shops we found, two of them are owned by women and other one is owned by a man. Crap, that doesn't help. Dammit Jake think like Amy, she'd probably go to the one in the middle of all the crime scenes. I ran out as fast as I could. It took me half an hour to get there. I got out my car and I automatically noticed Amy's car right in front of the shop, I ran over to it. It was locked and she wasn't inside but her phone is. I walk over to the shop. It's closed, I looked inside and I could see the same flower that we found at the crime scene on the counter and a black hair on the floor. Amy was definitely here and the owner of this shop had had taken her. I had to get back to the precinct. It surprisingly only took me 25 minutes. I ran in and started shouting like a mad man.

"THE SERIAL KILLER HAS SANTIAGO! She went to check out a flower shop, her car is outside but she isn't there and the shop is closed. I could see the same flowers that we found at the crime scene on the counter and a long black hair on the floor through the window. We need to find her before the killer decides to kill her." As I was trying to get my breath back Boyle asked with confusion "But why did the killer take her?"

"She must have decided to go undercover and her profile must have matched what the killer was looking for"

"Where could she have taken her?" Terry asked straight away.

"I don't know but we need to find her fast"

Terry shouted "Okay everyone to the briefing room now! Peralta will brief everyone on the case." Straight away everyone rushed to the briefing room. I told them everything about the case as fast as I could and then we got to work.

My head pounded, I tried getting up but I was cuffed; with my own cuffs. I opened my eyes and I saw a woman sawing a dress in front of me. "Oh you're up. You know I thought you were really nice but guess what I found." She slowly got up and walked over to a table, I can't see what was on the table but I know it's my gun and badge. Damn I should have left them that in the car. "Your gun and badge, Detective Amy Santiago. It's going to take me about two more hours to finish your dress. Enjoy your last hours in this world princess" Jake should have had found my car by now, they must be looking for me.

ONE AND 15 MINUTES LATER

I sat at my desk, I couldn't think straight. I'm worried about her, what if something happens to her. God the Captain should have let me go with her. I started searching for empty buildings and any storage rooms in the florists name but I found nothing. Crap! Wait there are two empty factories very near the flower shop.

"Guys there are two empty factories near the shop! You guys take the first one, I'll take the second one, I've sent out the address to everyone. Let's go people!" I grabbed my coat and ran out. I need to find her.

"Oh look it's only going to take me about 20 minutes to finish your lovely dress" Jake where are you? She's taken the keys to my cuffs and there is no way I can get out of these without them. The pipe I'm cuffed to is loose but I won't be able to brake it without her noticing. With the corner of my eye I can see a syringe with a clear liquid inside, I'm guessing that the poison she uses.

Come one I'm five minutes away. Hurry up! "CRAP!" I can see the factory move!

"Well Amy I'm finished. Look at it isn't it pretty" she stood with the dress for about a minute and she was just admiring it then she walked over to the get the syringe. She took it and squirted it. "It looks like your time is up" she walked over to me holding the syringe. There is no way I would be able to knock her over. "You're so pretty; you're going to make such a pretty princess" she started to move towards me. She grabbed my arm violently but just before she used the syringe a voice shouted "MOVE AWAY FROM HER AND DROP THE SYRINGE" Jake slowly came down the stairs and cuffed the women. "You're under arrest for four murders and the kidnapping of a police officer" he handed the women over to one of the officers and ran over to me grabbing the keys to my cuffs.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"Apart from the lump on my head I'm fine" as soon as Jake got the cuffs of I couldn't help but throw my arms around him and he did the same. I'm glad he found me on time.

"I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're okay"

"I love you too" we let go and he helped me up.

"Come on; let's get you some ice for your head"

"Yeah that a good idea, she's stronger than she looks"

We went over to the ambulance that was outside; Jake went over to the officer standing beside the car with my kidnapper and a serial killer. Meanwhile he was talking to them about what they need to do with her the full team came to me and asked how I was doing. Once everyone walked away Jake came back and sat down beside me. "How's your head?"

"It's been better" he gave me a slight smile.

"I should have got you to wait for me. If I did then this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't know this would happen." He took my hand and nodded. I knew he blamed himself but he couldn't have known; it's true that if he was there it probably wouldn't have happened but he couldn't have known. "Come on, I'll take you home" I nodded and we went over to his car.

Half an hour later we were at my apartment and just like on our first date he walked me up right to my door. I grabbed the spare key I hid and started to open the door and again like on our first date I leaned against the door and just looked into his eyes. He saved my life today. "Are you going to be okay staying by yourself?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah" I moved back and let him in. For the rest of the night we sat and watched TV, talked and eventually went to bed. I finally felt safe.


End file.
